


Nightjar

by sugarcreekwrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cottagecore, DSMP AU, Demon, Dryads - Freeform, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rival Relationship, Slow Burn, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, forest, oc is a witch, sapnap is the main love interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcreekwrites/pseuds/sugarcreekwrites
Summary: Growing up, Clementine was told stories about the Acantha Forest. The dark and dense forest full of demons, fairies, and mythical creatures. Neglecting the stories as a child she was cursed with a witches kiss. Staining her eyes, cheeks, and hands with gold flakes. As she aged she continued to wander deeper into the thicket. One day getting lost and seeing what the stories warned her of, The Trinity.-----Inspired by the album Wake Up Calls by Cosmo Sheldrake
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Breakfast At Tiffan- Tommies?

The dew on the grass slowly disappeared into the crisp air. Moss on the windows spreading onto the wearing brick. Vines growing onto the roof and chimney. The morning rays had just begun to lay on Clementine’s body. She peaked an eye open letting the golden sprinkles in her iris shine in the sun. It hurt but the thought of how her eyes looked in the sun led her to let them linger longer till she turned around in bed. Scanning her eyes over the books stored next the bed, closing her eyes once more.

A knock at the door making her eyes open again, huffing before reluctantly getting out of bed. As she made her way to the door there were more knocks before an obnoxious voice was heard. She stopped twisting the doorknob debating whether not it was worth opening. Though she knew the knocks would not stop and the voice would only get louder. Clementine opened the wooden door looking up to a tall boy wearing a grin.

He was dressed casually, bandanna on his neck, red and white shirt, khaki trousers, and a satchel across his chest. Behind him was a smaller boy but similar in age, wearing a green button up with blue trousers, a timid look on his face. She spoke to the latter ignoring the tall one.

“Hello Tubbo, what brings you here so early?” Keeping her eyes on Tubbo but hearing an offended gasp from the taller boy.

“Ah, not much Clementine, Wilbur just wanted to invite you to breakfast!” He paused looking up to Tommy, “He knows, well…all of us really, know you don’t get many visitors, so we were hoping you’d join us, make it less…lonely.”

Clementine chuckled and then sighed keeping a smile on her face, “I’d love to join you. Just let me get fixed up.” Both nodded as Clementine closed the door.

She made her way towards a bowl of water splashing her face and taking out her bun and letting the curls flop on her shoulders. Putting on a white short-sleeved blouse, a long green skirt accompanied with wool sock and boots. Looking over to her mirror, which was a polished piece of metal she found by a near by kingdom. Coming close enough to see the gold tear stains on her cheeks. Lastly grabbing her gloves to hide her hands and a plaid shawl to put over her shoulders to keep her warm. The morning chill still apparent in the air. Opening the door again and acknowledging Tommy.

“Shall we?” Putting an arm out as she swung with door shutting it.

The trio started down the gravel path, the crunch of the rocks bliss to the ears. The cold air reddening everyone’s noses and cheeks. The birds still singing their morning songs. Stray cicadas and crickets still chirping. The sun peaked through the trees as the gravel path slowly started to disappear into nothing but grass. The walk to L’manburg was only fifteen minutes but the lack of path made it so almost any wanders became lost.

Not that clementine minded though, she enjoyed her privacy, and the surrounding nature. Her lonesomeness was a choice and one she enjoyed a bit too much. Though, Tommy and Tubbo visited often, still young the boys disobeyed almost every rule put in place inside L’manburg. So, she would allow them to roam ‘The Hill’ on the condition they don’t disturb the wildlife. Of which they followed… on most occasions.

Just beyond the tree line was a plain which laid into large black walls surrounding L’manburg. Walking inside it hadn’t changed much since her last visit to the growing village. The caravan stationed in the middle, with a burning hotdog on top. A river leading through the land disrupting the walls put up. The smell of freshly baked bread and sweets infiltrating her nose. Continuing down a wooden path to a house near the outskirts of the large walls.

The boys burst in through the door, loud as always, yelling how they “got the girl”. Clementine rolled her eyes before stepping into the house. The fireplace was bright, lighting the house despite its lack of windows. Slowly taking in her surroundings it hadn’t changed much. The chairs were just as worn surrounding the table, the paintings and photos collecting dust. A blonde man came down the creaky stairs catching sight of Clementine. His tired smile reaching his equally tired eyes. Phil’s arms opened walking towards Clementine and the two hugged briefly. It had been a month since the two last saw each other.

He moved away, smile still on his face as he spoke, “Clementine, it’s great to see you again, Techno has told me you are doing well, I hope that is true.” Holding his arms out to take the shawl.

Clementine smiled, untying the shawl from her shoulders, “Yes I’m great, your son comes to check I’m still alive every week. Though I’m starting to think it’s because he enjoys the company.”

Philza laughed shacking his head, “I have no doubt, you are a good host.”

The younger boys came out of the kitchen and plates in hand. Placing them down on the table before returning to the kitchen presumably to grab more tableware. Philza lead her to a chair with a plate and walked to the kitchen to help the boys. Clementine sat there for a while listening to the males talk and picking at falling pieces of the wooden table. Soon, several footsteps were approaching to the table all holding some form of tableware, first coming Tommy and Tubbo, then Philza, and finally Wilbur. Tommy and Tubbo sat opposite of Clementine, Philza sat at the end with Wilbur next to her.

She smiled to Wilbur who returned the gesture enthusiastically. He set the teapot down along with silverware passing it around the small table. Immediately starting conversation to Clementine as the boys picked stacks of waffles.

“How was the trip here? I hope it wasn’t much trouble. Did my idiots of brothers bother you much? It’s splendid to see you again. How long has it been…” Wilbur drew on, she glanced at Philza who shrugged in an apology for his son. Clementine looked at Wilbur again who was waiting for an answer to his many questions.

“The trip was fine and your brothers we’re… your brothers,” picking fruit from a bowl and placing it on her plate, “Tubbo nearly fell over tree branch.”

Tommy interjected loudly, “Not just a tree branch, a HUGE tree branch, honestly idiotic big T.” Holding a smug look on his face as Tubbo looked offended a hand to his chest with a gasp.

“As I was saying… I’m glad to see you all again and it’s been long enough to where I can only guess around a month or two. You should visit more often! I’m almost never busy.” Clementine began eating her plate full of food.

Wilbur closed his eyes and sighed, “I’d love too, but it’s hard to find any free time to walk so far. I’m running a country now; I don’t have much time for pause.” Giving a sorry smile to her.

“Ah I understand… well I’ll be sure to make plans to visit more then!”

Tommy then began to hold up a fork, yelling about how he was going to fight the demons in the Acantha Forest. Saving Techno and Clementine, which would leave Techno in his debt and Clementine to see him as a ‘man’ then _annoying child_.

Phil laughed, “I don’t think that fork will do much damage Tommy.”

Tommy defended, “No no, you’ve never seen my fighting skills before!” Waving the fork around in a stabbing motion.

“Remember when I had a broken arm, you challenged me to a fight and I still won with a small stick.” Clementine retorted.

“Ah well… you see,” Tommy paused in thought, “You had Techno to train you, it’s unfair as far as I remember.”

“Mhm, sure… what ever you say big man.” Shacking my head with a smile.

Tommy mumbled something prompting Wilbur and the girl to flick food at him, hitting him in his face.

“Ya know, I expected more from the _mature_ _adults_.”

“Oh, _please_ Tommy you have no room to talk.” Wilbur said flicking a half-eaten strawberry at him, staining his white shirt.

“No Will, he has a point,” She looked from Tommy to Wilbur lowering her pancake, “but we’re only in our 20’s so who cares.”

Clementine threw the pancake across the table, getting up quickly before running out the door hearing laughter and several feet chasing after her.


	2. Update

So sorry for this, but as of late I've been immensely busy with school. Which means, *sad drum roll* slow updates:'(. I don't want to rush any chapters out because if I do they'll be poorly written. I am trying to find a balance with writing and school but in the mean time, my other book Touch The Sky has been recently updated and has more than 1 chapter. So go check that out for more of my work! Once again, sorry for this update instead of chapter. Hope you all gave a great day/night! <3


End file.
